Any Way You Want It
by Bellatrix Andromeda Narcissa
Summary: Draco and Hermione spend the afternoon together in the Room of Requirement. This is sexually explicit in nature so be warned. But this isn't your everyday smut. It's truly passionate and amorous. Enjoy. Thanks for helping me write this, Alva! /oneshot.


_This was helped to be written by my cousin, Alva, who is very good at speaking in English (unlike me). This is a bit smutty, but also very passionate and truly love. Some truly inspiring Draco/Hermione action for you. Enjoy, my friends. :)_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is owning both Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. I don't own anything._

"Hello, Granger," a sultry voice hissed enticingly from behind her library seat.

Hermione instantly froze, resisting the urge to turn around. She knew who it was. And she didn't want to talk to him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she inquired softly, aware that her predator was lurking dangerously somewhere behind her.

There was a rustle of fabric and suddenly, a pale figure dropped into the seat opposite hers. He was, admittedly, rather dashing. His grey eyes glittered with utter mirth, and his soft, platinum-blonde hair was lightly tousled. Hermione had to refrain from reaching out and running her hands through it.

"I want a lot of things, Granger," Malfoy smirked slyly. "But for right now, I want you to put that book away," – he gestured to the Potions book that Hermione was holding – "and let me snog you senseless."

Hermione felt as though she was being sucked into a black hole, with absolutely no way out.

"Draco, I'm starting to think that you've been Imperiused, the way you've been following me around like this for the past week," Hermione retorted shrewdly, nonetheless. "I mean, 'snog _you_ senseless?' That's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard," Hermione lied.

"You know you want to," Draco sneered flippantly, leaning in so close that his nose lightly brushed the tip of Hermione's.

Hermione's pupils contracted in alarm. She opened her mouth to protest, but Draco's lips were already on hers. A jolt of stimulation routed through her entire body, leaving Hermione feeling as though she'd been walloped by impervious lightning.

Draco gasped, and then pulled away, staring at Hermione in astonishment. Obviously, he had not expected her to kiss him back in the least.

But the next thing Hermione knew, he'd pulled her head back up to his and they were kissing again, passionately and desperate for more.

Draco yanked her up from her chair, pulling her flush against him as they staggered through the library. He shoved her roughly against the library wall, and suddenly, Hermione was trapped between Draco and the timber panels.

She moaned contentedly against his soft lips as he brusquely slid his leg between hers. Her tongue was working furiously in his mouth, her fingers completely tangled in his platinum hair as she ground fervently against him.

Unexpectedly, Hermione broke off, gasping for breath, the ghost of a smile lingering upon her rosy lips.

"What?" Draco queried wretchedly. "Are we done here, then?"

"The library is not an appropriate location for this," Hermione murmured in an uncharacteristically playful voice. "And no, _Draco_. We're just getting started."

Draco grinned.

* * *

><p>A minute later found the pair on the seventh floor of the Hogwarts castle, backs to the infamous tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. They were facing a spotless wall.<p>

Hermione walked past the stretch of blank wall three times, thinking furiously, _I want a place to shag Draco senseless. I want a place to shag Draco senseless. I want a place to shag Draco senseless. I want–_

"Hermione," Draco's sharp voice interrupted her thoughts.

A highly polished door had appeared on the previously bare wall. Hermione reached out, seized the brass handle, pulled open the door and led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches that illuminated the expanse just enough to make out the large bed situated in the center.

Hermione sprinted to the bed and lay back against the heap of fluffy white pillows, leaving Draco to gaze at her in sheer amazement.

Hermione arched an eyebrow expectantly. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Draco bolted hastily to the bed. Collecting her up in his long, toned arms, he kissed her intensely, his mouth level against hers and his tongue desperately seeking entry into her mouth, for which Hermione willingly granted.

Swiftly, Draco tore off Hermione's robes and let them fall to the floor, forgotten. He shoved forward, pressing furiously against Hermione's warm, bare chest, groaning gutturally as she roughly grabbed his face with her small hands. She trailed kisses down his neck, his chin, and then back up to his mouth, while her petite fingers niftily unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it off of him.

Her fingertips teasingly stroked down the extent of his spine before making their way underneath the cummerbund of his trousers and knickers. Draco inhaled sharply as she momentarily fingered his bare arse before jerking his trousers and pants off completely.

He grunted as his body buckled forward in pleasure and his hands immediately met her exposed breasts.

He glanced up at her hesitantly, but when she nodded in assent, he lurched forward, ready to devour.

He plunged his head down, sealing his lips around one rose-pink nipple, and then the other, and began to suck in earnest. She moaned in blatant bliss, as he began to smother her with his gentle lips, licking, kissing, nibbling, her flushed breasts.

He worked his way all over her petite body now, unwilling to stop until he'd lavished every little bit of her, savoring the taste, the scent, the feel of her saccharine skin.

He whipped his tongue in deliberately leisurely curves down her ribs and stomach until he hit the dark crease that separated her abdomen from her feminine folds.

All of a sudden, Hermione wrenched Draco's head up, stopping him from proceeding any further.

"What?" Draco asked huskily, not taking his eyes off of Hermione's femininity. "What is it?"

"I want-," she rasped breathlessly, as she struggled to straighten up, eventually managing to prop herself up on her elbows. "I want _more_."

Draco stared at her in wonder for a moment before his lips twisted into a devious smirk. "So be it, Granger. But, thought I'd let you know, I'm an effing beast in bed. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Hermione giggled mildly as Draco lowered himself back onto her unclothed figure, lightly touching his cheek as he kissed her tenderly on the lips, nose, and forehead.

And then, without warning, he slid into her. Hermione gave a cry of immense desire as he felt him, sizzling and powerful within her. Her hips jolted up of their own accord as Draco moved, in and out, in and out. Hermione once again clutched his now damp hair, intertwining her fingers within it as she lost herself in his rhythm.

Hermione was filled with awe; she was stunned by how intimate she and Draco had become in this single moment. To her, they almost felt like one person.

"Faster," she ordered in a reckless, hushed whisper. "Faster." Tears of emotion were prickling the corners of her eyes.

Hermione's breath came out in drawn out, irregular pants, punctuated by the occasional mew of enjoyment, as her fingers roved the length of his head and spine. Draco could feel her beginning to tremble slightly, and then quake violently as her orgasm swept over her, like a pot boiling over, and, subsided. Just as suddenly, Draco lost his careful control. He twitched and vibrated violently on top of her delicate frame, finally brimming over, fiery and fierce, inside her.

At long last, Draco collapsed beside Hermione, feeling her skin, balmy and moist from all of the previous action, against his. Hermione submerged her face into the crook of his perspiring neck and nestled against him gently. Smiling rather dazedly, Draco tugged her closer, cloaking her in his protective, muscular arms. Hermione nuzzled yet more closely, closing her eyes with satisfaction, not the least bit aware that, just a mere three floors below, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were tearing anxiously throughout the castle, trying to find her.


End file.
